Nerd Princess
by lovinaussly
Summary: Ever heard of the Disney movie, Geek Charming? Well now there is Nerd Princess! The story of a nerdy girl who likes to write and a golden boy who lives the life. Drama, Friendship and maybe an unexpected romance may go along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey my peoples! I am totally sorry I didn't upload since like forever! How was your Thanksgiving? Mine was great! I sorta kinda deleted opposites can cross and I sorta kinda started a new one.

Disclaimer: If I owned Austin & Ally then I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

On with the story! _

Ally's POV

In our school, everyone has to be in a clique. I am in the nerd group. I want to become a journalist someday. I thought my future was set when I wanted to be a singer/songwriter. But you know my dad said there is a one in a billion chance that I will make it. So everything I see, most likely would end up in my book. The cliques are: The film geeks(who I am very good friends with), The band, The drama club, and finally…THE POPULARS. As you know there always has to be the person with the most amount of popularity. The tormentor, the cocky idiot, the ego-maniac, rich, blonde, and in the eyes of other girls perfect. But to me, he will always be Austin Moon, my personal tormentor. Updating my wardrobe and my confidence is something that will happen.

Austin's POV

Lovin my life. I got swag, a smoking hot girl, money, popularity, and everyone bowing down to my feet. Life is great. My girlfriend Cassidy Summers is going for queen(1) against Ashley Patterson.(2) Honestly I only care because that will increase MY popularity. I find amusement in others sorrow. Like that geek Dawson. She seems to be the only chick not worshipping my glory. Once the year starts, I WILL make that happen

Auslly: MARK MY WORDS!


	2. Uh oh!

Hey my brothers and sisters from different mothas and mistas! I am currently getting over my best friends death and that explains why I started a new story. I dedicate this story to her because she loved Geek Charming. Before I start crying, I should do the Disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Geek Charming or Austin & I did.

Austin's Pov

"_And the winner of the 2011-2012 Floridas Got Talent(1)...The smoking hot Lady Winks at me and I smirk knowing that I won. She opened the envelope and said,... Austin Moon! Congradulations! You get a 4 year record deal with Star Rec-" I cut her off by kissing her with my tounge. After a few minutes I let go. The woman looks dazed. Austin, You okay man? The lady says. Wait what? Why does she sound like James?_ What the fuck was that for!" I screeched. "Well Austin I guess Your daydream was so great, you were kissing air! You need to sign the paper for the record deal."Trent snickered.."Hey Cupcake I aint got all day, Now you gonna sign or what!" The principal barked" Chill man.,I said,Give me a pen,Trent."He was busy looking around and I glared at ?" he asked.I swear James is more intelligent than Trent.I signed my name and took up the whole space cause you know, I will get that record deal. We started walking down the hallWith my arms 'round my buds shoulders. There was a path in the hallways for us to walk through. It's great being popular. "You know guys that once I get that record deal I would be most popular kid at Miami High School." We started to walk through the cafeteria. "The drama club-close to my popularity but are a bunch of bitches. The band club-I am like a star compared to their crappy music" I said. " I can't believe you were friends with the dorkwads, Dez and Dallas."I saw Dez wave at me. I just continued talking to my friends." Yeah I know.

Those guys have some stupid shit in their head. Until you guys started to warm up to me." "Dude your girlfriend is over there givin you kissy faces." Trent said. "I know. I took out my mouth spray(A/N: I don't really know what it is called.:D)and All of a sudden...Wham! " What the heck is wrong with you shit rag!-Oh, hey there. You seem sexy. Give me your number."I saw a petite girl with an awesome figure and caramel highlights. Yet, she looks familiar." She was not even intrested! Apparently her book was so important . Wait a minute..."Ally!"

A/N: Ooooo. :) What do you think will happen.? What do you suggest Austin would do? Seriously I don't know help me out. :)

(1)I don't own Americas got talent even though mine is the parody of it, that's where I got the idea from.

Also my computer would be down cuz my parents have to take it to some bozo to fix it. So expect a chapter on Tuesday. Probably. Have a Rossome evening! And if you haven't,read Mayday by Rosslover! It's an auslly fanfic and itis awesome! She has 840 something reviews! Peace out ! Sorry its short.


	3. Score Ally! Sorry Austin, Ally won :)

Hey sorry guys. My computer was at some bozo's place being fixed. There was something wrong with the tower and they had to replace the memory or some wazz like that. ANYWHO,On with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Geek Charming.

_Previously on NP..._

"Dude your girlfriend is over there givin you kissy faces." Trent said. "I know. I took out my mouth spray(A/N: I don't really know what it is called.:D)and All of a sudden...Wham! " What the heck is wrong with you shit rag!-Oh, hey there. You seem sexy. Give me your number."I saw a petite girl with an awesome figure and caramel highlights. Yet, she looks familiar." She was not even intrested! Apparently her book was so important . Wait a minute...that book has the letter...A!"Ally!"

Ally's Pov

"Bye dad." We exchanged smiles before he drove off. _Okay I can do this. Trish said I looked stunning. I value her opinion. However I May think otherwise. My fashion and her fashion are totally diverse. And als- GAH! Stop stalling and go to class!_ Creppy. I was yelling to myself in thoughts. Weird. I took a deep breath and turned around and started to walk to my locker. It was so quiet. I just kept my head high and kept walking. I heard some people say, "Is she a new girl?" and some boys wolf whistling and saying," Damn, she's hot." and "That's ally dawson." I guess people heard because now people were full blown staring at me. I'm surprised I didn't grab my hair and start chewing. "Hey Ally! I told you your new look would make some stares." Trish screeched. "let me see your schedule." I didn't even say anything yet and she snatched it out of my hands. Oh Trish

Name:_Allyson M. Dawson _Homeroom: _J202 _

_Period Class Teacher Course _

1st Honors Integrated science Dimter, Grande 11-12

2nd Emerg W. Hemisph. Woodward, John 11-12

3rd/4th Honors Algebra Falabella, Lance 11-12

5th Lunch (A) Subsitute, Subsitute 11-12

6th/7th AP Language Arts Arminio, Rachel 11-12

8th Gym/Health MCcarthy, Angel 11-12

9th Computer Communications Verme, Linda C1

9th Spanish Gonzlaez, Rosa C2

9th My Musical Life II Gerelli, Lauren C3

9th Spanish Gonzlaez, Rosa C4

9th Careers Test, Emmalyn C5

9th Spanish Gonzlaez, Rosa C6

Homeroom Dimter, Grande

"Okay now let me see your's."I said.

Name:_Patricia De La Rosa _Homeroom: _J202 _

_Period Class Teacher Course _

1st Honors Integrated science Dimter, Grande 11-12

2nd Emerg W. Hemisph. Woodward, John 11-12

3rd/4th Math Ealer, Linda 11-12

5th Lunch (A) Subsitute, Subsitute 11-12

6th/7th Language Arts Broody, Monica 11-12

8th Gym/Health MCcarthy, Angel 11-12

9th Computer Communications Verme, Linda C1

9th Spanish Gonzlaez, Rosa C2

9th My Musical Life II Gerelli, Lauren C3

9th Spanish Gonzlaez, Rosa C4

9th Careers Test, Emmalyn C5

9th Spanish Gonzlaez, Rosa C6

Homeroom Dimter, Grande

" So we have every class together except for math and language 't say I did not expect that." Trish shrugged. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "JK Ally. Geez. Let's go to lunch." " But we have to go to 1st period." I said. "If you haven't noticed, it's almost the end of 4th period." Trish said. Wait what! It felt like I came here two minutes ago! "Wow, time goes by fast. Let's go." We walk to the cafeteria with Trish retelling stories about how her brother peed on her face. Well, I think that is what she is talking about. I just thought about how I didn't have an encounter with Austin. Oh god Please help me if I see him. "Hey Ally, I'm gonna go look for a good seat. Could you get me some lunch? Thanks .Bye." Oh, Trish. I didn't really want lunch cause I sometimes I wonder if it is sanitary. I went in line to go get lunch. "Is that tuna noodle casserole...recycled?" I asked , with my book ready to write. "No paparazzi."(1) She took my pencil and threw it across the cafeteria. She glared at me. _Well aren't you a joy to be around. I thought. _"I know I am." The lunch lady said." Then I will teach you about sarcasm."(2) I replied. " I am sorry, I'm just really worried and- "Hey! People want to eat here dumbass! " A boy yelled. I turned around and saw a very long line. Embarassing. I went to pick up my pencil from the ground to write what happened just a few seconds ago. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going, cause all of a sudden. Wham! I pick up my stuff and look up to see none other than...Austin Moon.

A/N: And that's a wrap! JK. Guys. I couldn't do that to you. This is the **LONGEST** chapter I have **EVER****WRITTEN**. So I will continue. Consider as a late/early birthday present from me. Your'e welcome." What the heck is wrong with you shit rag!-Oh, hey there. You seem sexy. Give me your number." He said. I guess he is dumber than he looks. About 10 minutes later,..."Ally!"He screamed." Go ahead, bully me all you want . I don't really give a crap. So shut your fuckin mouth and sit your ass down on your chair and act like this never happened. Buh-bye." I said rudely." People were laughing a Austin,but some people were laughing at his...choice of style I should say.

Austin's Pov

That was the first time a (now sexy ) nerd told me off. Oh she is so gonna get it. My mouth was still open , I guess because then I heard two things from Ally, " Close your mouth blondie! You'll catch flies! And NICE OUFIT!" Followed by a ring of laughter. I look at my shirt covered in tuna noodle casserole. James and Trent were aughing too so I took off the tuna noodle casserole and through it at them. That silenced the idiots. People were still laughing until I gave everyone my coldest meanest glare that I could muster. ALLY DAWSON,WATCH YOUR BACK!

Ally's Pov

I guess Trish did not hear the little incident that just went on in the cafeteria, because then she asked, "where's my lunch?" "Austin Moon, James Guaracino, and Trent Banes are wearing it."(3) I said chuckling slightly. " Wait what? " She looks confused. " This is a great story thatr could be in the school's newspaper. Now my dear Trish let me go over the events of this lunch period..." And as I was explaining the funniest thing in the world , I could feel the coldest pair of eyes galring daggers at my back.

A/N: Okay **NOW **it's a wrap. Long chapter right. I think I will most likely update like 2-3 chapters tomorrow. I am also thinking of writing a story (Austin & Ally of course) of Radio Rebel :Austin and Ally style. And that episode of A.N. Chants of a Lifetime:Austin and ally style too. Tell me whatcha think.

(1) A line from geek charming

(2) A line from Good Luck Charlie episode Nurse Blankenhooper

(3) Another line from Geek Charming

P.S. Ross said in an interview that in the Austin & Ally and Jessie crossover there was an unexpected romance! Lovinauslly is hoping for some Auslly! This was literally my face when he said that. :D

Bye my little dunklings! (Jessie ref!)


	4. Diving in for a Proposal

So let's just cut to the chase. I'm sure somebody watched the news last night and heard about the shooting in Connecticut. Well I am going to start creating a program called," Protecting Our Generation" or P.O.G. For short. I will hold a fundraiser at my school and in my town to raise money for the victim's parents. The money would be used to have the proper funeral that the victim's deserve. I cried last night. Even the president of the United States cried and he never shows any emotion when dealing with this! The money will also be spent to buy bears that have writing on it. It will have a piece of advice to help these families continue. If you would like to participate then PM me or whatever. Please this is not for me; this is to help the families in pain. And I am aware that some of you are angry at Adam Lanz who was the shooter. As a religious person I am even though I am young, I am told to forgive those who have done me wrong. Well in this case. Adam Lanz has done wrong to the families of Connecticut. So please forgive him.

Disclaimer: Austin and Ally are not mine. Never has, never will.

_Previously on NP…._

Ally's POV

I guess Trish did not hear the **little** incident that just went on in the cafeteria, because she asked," Where's my lunch?" "Austin Moon, James Guaracino, and Trent Banes are wearing it." I said chuckling slightly. "Wait what?" She looked confused. "This could go into the history of Ally Dawson's encounters with Austin Moon. Now my dear Trish where do I begin… Oh yes! Well…."And as I was explaining the funniest thing in the world, I could feel the coldest pair of eyes glaring daggers at my back.

Ally's Pov

"Wait so let me get this straight, Austin called you sexy and asked for your number, while he was making a fool of himself because of the tuna noodle casserole you dumped on him and you actually said a great comeback and you left him speechless?" Trish said in surprisingly one breath. "Well it came out of my mouth, and do you think I would ever lie to you? No. But you gotta admit that was freakin hilarious!" I said laughing. "Ally we gotta focus on the main thing here." For a second, I thought she was gonna say that I was gonna get in trouble. But that is so unlike Trish to care about consequences." Austin noticed that you look hot!" She screeched. "Ow!" Is that a new thing for her? Screaming in my ear every freakin damn minute?! "And never in a million years would I ever like Austin Moon." I protested. "Did I say you would?" Trish said wiggling her eyebrows. "Yeah I like Austin Moon… Aint nobody got time for that! (1)" I started to laugh. When I was done I saw Trish looking at me like I was a mental case. "Well your sense of style may have changed but your sense of humor hasn't. " She said. Then like two minutes later the bell rang. "Hey!" On our way to our lockers, we talked. "Did you start writing your song for Miami's Got Talent yet?" Trish asked. "Well not exactly. I have to write 4 songs and perform it Trish. You know I am still learning how to get over my stage fright" I complained. When I entered I thought that I could record myself singing, burn it on a CD but they wouldn't let me. Believe I've tried it. "Act fast Ally cause time is running out" Trish warned. "Okay I get it." I said. The bell rang signaling we were late for class. "Bye Trish."

~Next period~ (Sorry, but nothing happened)

I decide to go to Ms. Suzy (2) to tell her I couldn't perform my music. I really wanted to do it, but I'd rather not do it than to be humiliated by the whole town of Miami (3) "Ms. Suzy? Are you in?" I knocked. "Door's open!" Even if something goes wrong she will always have that jolly tone to her voice." Ms. Suzy, I don't think I will be able to perform my music." I said softly. Somehow Ms. Suzy was able to hear it. "I'm sorry Ms. Suzy but I just can't. I quit. "Just as I was about to walk out of the door, Ms. Suzy grabbed my hand and pulled me back. " Allyson Elizabeth Dawson! You are not a quitter! You are a very bright and talented girl! You write wonderful pieces of music and everyone loves it! "She took a hold of my face and looked me through the eyes. "Allyson, you need to learn that people have opinions. When you performed the butterfly song, (4) what was our opinion? We all loved it. If a person does not like your music don't think it's the end of the world. If you perform and someone does not like it and they don't give you a chance then you need to realize that there are a billion opportunities." Do you see why I love this woman? She always helps me feel better. "Perhaps if you can't do it Ally, you can ask someone else to perform your music. It could work." Ms. Suzy suggested. "Sure. Thanks Ms. Suzy. I will look into that." In our school, we are allowed to have a free period. I decided that 9th period would be my free period. I went to my Spanish teacher and gave her the slip for it. She gave me the okay and as I was walking to the empty music class, which is my only place of tranquility in this god damn school, I spotted Austin and his so called "friends." I quickly walked around the back of the school and went to the music room. Actually saying walked is an understatement. I actually **ran to the music class.** After double checking the hallway, I quickly ran in. No one knows that I relate to music because im afraid that I would get stepped on. So I just keep it to myself. I began to replay all the events in my head that happened today. Well at first, when Austin did not realize it was me in this outfit, he did a double take.

_I'm gonna make make make you do a double take._

Huh. I like this song but there is something missing. It was funny that little incident. Ally D. showed him how it's done. Kay if I was somebody else I'd punch myself. That was just lame. BRIIIINNNNGGG! It's like if I don't pay attention to time it goes by so fast. Time to go to work.

~At Sonic Boom~

"Really?" The strings of the guitar fell apart and the base of it cracked open revealing what looks like….._**toothpaste!**_" " This is not refundable; and toothpaste? Really?" I said. Really people even if you break it who sticks it back together with toothpaste! I know that if my dad knew about me giving off coupons that he made me print but not give away ( Even though that is stupid) I'd get grounded. I dug around the drawers until I found one. " Here is 80 % off for piano lessons." I said. The girl looked gratefully at me and walked away. I shook my head and smiled. Careless young tweens. As i was trying to make up lyircs to my song for the talent show, Dallas passed by. I took my book and headed out.

Austin's POV ( Finally )

"_I'm gonna sing a song for you and its gonna pick you up out the blues. Sing it every day got ladies comin my way." _ I sang. My parents own Doubthill Mall. And im trying to get a song to perform for Miami's Got Talent. " No! You guys need to sing it right or I will cut you out of the band!" I screamed. What?! They were not singing the words right and its bad enough that I cant write music! I was waving around the guitar my girlfriend gave me before she…never mind. " Austin you need to stop waving your guitar like that or its gon' fall straight in the water or for important matters on me!" Trent yelled. SPLLAASSSHHHH!

You know, maybe I should start listening to trent.

Ally's POV

I heard singing on the lower level of the mall while I was talking to Dallas and I actually stopped the conversation to listen to it. He had a magnificent voice! I decided that that person would sing my song. As I went to the railing and looked down, I saw that that voice belonged to Austin Moon. Aw damnit! Ive decided to just go with it. I will ask him tomorrow about it. Just as I was about to walk over to Dallas to continue our conversation I heard yelling and a splash. I ran once again to the railing and looked down only to see trent, Austin, and james huddled over the fountain seeing Austin's guitar float in the water. Apparently mr. high and mighty did not want to get wet so he was yelling at trent and james to get it but they were arguing about who lost rock paper scissors to go in and get it. _That conversation with Dallas might have to wait. I've got a proposal to make._ I thought. Well I didn't ven do it but I worry how this will turn out.

A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. Super busystaring my program. You see I wanted to do something to help our generation and I had so many ideas and tests at school I kind of forgot how long I haven't updated. But seriously if anyone wants to spread the "Protect Our Generation" then please PM me. I am also going to start leaving inspirational notes on the bottom. If you guys approve I will put this on the ribbons.

_#_1: We never realize how worthy life is until its lost.

(1)Sweet brown. Gotta love her.

(2)Was Ally's main reason on why she is a songwriter. Made an appearance in Austin & Ally.

(3) I 'm not really sure if Miami is a town. Probably a city?

(4) I forgot what episode it was on. Some Austin & Ally fan I am.

Bye Guys!


	5. Chapter 5

OH MY GEEEWEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ! ANYONE WH WATCHED THE NEW AUSTIN & ALLY A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO KNOW WHY I AM SCREAMING! ALLY ADMITTED THAT SHE LIKES AUSTIN! FOR REALSISES THIS TIME! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WATCH DISNEY CHANNEL! IT MIGHT COME BACK UP! TOTAL FAN GIRL MODE! TUNE IN ON JANUARY 27TH ON FRIDAY! HOPEFULLY AUSTIN FEELS THE SAME WAY! TO MANY EXPLANATIONS! OH WELL, FUCK IT! SO HAPPY! SORRY THIS NOT AN UPDATE BUT IN CELEB=RATION OF AUSLLY I WILL UPLOAD 4 CHAPTERS BY THE END OF THE WEEK! Depending on how I feel and if auslly turns out good. LOVINAUSLLY NEEDS HER AUSLLY.

HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED: AFTER WATCHING THE EPISODE I WAS ABOUT TO TURN THE TV OFF AND CALL IT A NIGHT( IM A NERD…LIVE WITH IT) THEN I SEE A COMMERCIAL FOR A NEW AUSTIN & ALLY! **THEN SHE SAID I LIKE AUSTIN! THEN TRISH SAID SHE NEEDED TO TELL AUSTIN! **

**Okay so while I try to go to sleep, please somebody pm me cuz im having an epic freak out! ** Then I need to go to school. Fuck snickersdoodles! I'm going mental! Night Night!


	6. Geez Austin, Cruel much?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well I'm here now so...I own nothing. Do we really need to keep saying the disclaimer? I think everybody knows that we don't own anything! I will continue my rant at the end. :)

On with the story!

I heard yelling and a splash. I ran once again to the railing and looked down only to see Trent, Austin, and James huddled over the fountain seeing Austin's guitar float in the water. Apparently Mr. high and mighty did not want to get wet so he was yelling at Trent and James to get it but they were arguing about who lost rock paper scissors to go in and get it. That conversation with Dallas might have to wait. I've got a proposal to make. I thought. Well I didn't even do it but I worry how this will turn out.

Ally's P.O.V

As I ran down the steps, I was thinking about how doing this project can change my life. Hey, it's Austin we are speaking about, anything could happen. Once I get near the fountain, I see Austin and his groupie yelling for someone to turn off the fountain. Sure, yes, I should've been doing something. But I decided to get the guitar when Austin was about to call the police. He should know that calling 911 for an "emergency" is bad, because ya know, what if somne actually HAS an emergency? This right here? Is laziness. I took off my ankle boots and my bracelet. Once I jumped in the water, I could feel the cold rush of the water flushing through me. Wow. this is totally the underestimate of a fountain. This is a POOL! I saw the guitar slowly floating towards the bottom of the so called fountain. With a rush too, because the force of the fountain water was pushing down on the guitar so hard, i'm pretty sure it would've broke. Lucky I was able to get it. I suddenly began to feel the pressure of the fountain on my head. Does anyone else feel dizzy? The pressure became too much, and when I tried to get air, I breathed in water. Spots filled my eyes. I was worried. Am I going to...(Darkness fills the pools in her eyes and flutters shut)

Austin's P.O.V

I saw Dorkson start to drown and I started to laugh. Wow, she can't wim for her life! I waited a couple of mintes expecting her to ppop up any second. " yo, Dorkson! How long does it take you to get out of the damn water! I need my guitar back!" I saw the mall paramedics push their way thorugh the crowd trying to get Ally out. Well, it would've been better if they left her there. she is a piece of shit. why bother? Even if she has nice hair. I saw the paramedic give ally mouth to mouth.

Then I heard something...something that made me think twice.

"She stopped breathing! She's not responding! Get her to the hospital stat!" Cried the paramedic.

* * *

Sorry its so short but I will update later again today. Promise.:)


End file.
